During FY 2008, the Protein Chemistry Core provided services to 12 NCI-CCR investigators. In addition, the Core collaborated with a laboratory in the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS) and an extramural laboratory. - 142 samples were processed for N-terminal peptide sequencing - 79 samples were processed for HPLC peptide analysis - 18 samples were processed for peptide digestion - 53 samples were processed for phosphoamino acid analysis - 73 samples were processed for 2D gel electrophoresis - 69 2D gels were stained or transferred to immobilon for further analysisDuring FY 2008, the Protein Chemistry Core provided services to 12 NCI-CCR investigators. In addition, the Core collaborated with a laboratory in the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS) and an extramural laboratory. - 142 samples were processed for N-terminal peptide sequencing - 79 samples were processed for HPLC peptide analysis - 18 samples were processed for peptide digestion - 53 samples were processed for phosphoamino acid analysis - 73 samples were processed for 2D gel electrophoresis - 69 2D gels were stained or transferred to immobilon for further analysis